Cherries Gray x Claire oneshot Harvest Moon
by Yuzukii
Summary: Gray meets Claire, and isn't entirely sure about her. He has strange feelings about her, and just a short time later, he realizes what his heart is telling him when it beats oh so fast when Claire is present. Stupid confessions are made.


**Cherries**

**Gray x Claire one-shot**

He watched quietly out the window of the blacksmith's shop. The beautiful blond girl he had been watching every morning was making her usual rounds, this time with a basket full of newly laid eggs. A small smile curved onto his lips as her watcher her beautiful eyes gazing at the things around her, with much curiosity. The beautiful blue orbs twinkled delicately. Gray felt his heart drop slightly when he saw the twinkle turn into a face-plant. In just a few short moments, Claire, the beautiful girl, was on the ground, face first. Luckily the eggs remained unharmed, but obviously it was different for poor Claire… Gray instantly shot up from where he was and pushed the door to his grandfather's blacksmith open.

"Gray…? Where are you going?!" He called impatiently to the already distant grandson. After a few moments of looking around, he finally realised. So Gray _did_ have a heart…

The orange-haired boy slowly approached the girl on the ground. She let out a muffled groan, full of annoyance.

"A-Are you alright…?" Gray asked shyly leaning down to assist the girl if she needed it. She merely groaned again, and slowly began to fragile process of getting back on her feet. He stood close by, making sure that he was close incase she needed help.

"I-I'm alright. Thank you for you're concern…" She said softly. Her angelic voice echoed through is brain. He was engulfed by the fragile humming of an angels voice in his ears. Seemingly musical notes leaving her lips instead of actual words. His stomach churned violently with the sudden feelings weighing him down.

"Do… Do you need any help?" He felt so strange, asking to help her, "Looks like you're pretty unpredictable when it comes to accidents…" He mused to himself gently. Angelic notes once again left her moist lips as she let out a small laugh.

"That's me, alright! Don't worry, I'll be alright." She beamed at him, her shining white teeth were perfect in every way, just as she was, "My name's Claire, what's yours?"

Gray gulped. He managed to choke out his name nervously, "G-Gray…," He looked to the ground, then looked up again, feeling a light pink tint forming on his cheeks. It took a few moments before her finally realised who she was, "You're the farmer, right? A-And you're a girl, isn't that… You know… Uh… Difficult?" Claire giggled at his words and blew a few golden strands of hair out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you doubt my ability…?" She asked dumbly, "Yes, at some times it is indeed very difficult, but I enjoy it nonetheless! Farming is really fun!" Gray didn't doubt her ability, it was just she was so small and petite, why would such a girl run a farm?

"Better than my job, for sure," he thrust a thumb back at the blacksmith's shop and let out a low growl. His hatred of his job was obviously very apparent… Did he… really have to hate it so much…?

Claire passed a confused look to the boy, her beautiful blue orbs sparking with confusion. Gray blushed even more when he met eyes with her. Something felt so right about looking into her eyes, there was something there that just felt so close.

"Well, maybe you should at least _try_ to enjoy it…?" Claire suggested rather dumbly. Gray stared at her blankly for a few moments. His distant moments were shattered by the sound of his beeping watch. It quickly stopped shortly after.

"I'm off now, you need some help," It wasn't a question, more of an annoyed statement. In a swift, flowing movement, Gray was on his feet and helping the fragile girl to stand. She dusted her self off and quietly picked up the basket she was holding.

"Alright,"

-[x]-

Did Claire consider that a date? Did Gray like Claire? Only two of the thoughts that were whirling crazily through Gray's head. Nearly an hour ago Gray had finished helping Claire with her chores and left for the inn at a late time of 7:45 P.M. His idea was not to help her harvest her crops, feed her animals and remove weeds while she sat back and watched, but honestly, he didn't mind all that much… Claire was special… Gray knew that much. Why she was special? He couldn't figure it out at that moment, but he would keep spending time with her until he did figure out what it was.

He slumped lazily onto one of the beds resting in the inn. Unfortunately, he had paid for the only lumpy and uncomfortable bed, but he could ignore it's faults long enough to survive until the next morning…

"G-Gray…" Cliff muttered quietly from a few feet away. Cliff had arrived in Mineral Town shortly before Claire, about a two months difference. He was a shy person, and didn't often talk to people. One thing was for sure; he wore a lot of brown.

"Mhm?" was all he could breath. He was so tired…

"How come you came back so late today...? Normally you're here by at least 2 P.M…" It wasn't strange of Cliff to be concerned. He was right, too. Normally, after Gray had finished at the blacksmith, he would head dully back to the Inn and rest for the remainder of the evening.

"I was helping Claire," he murmured groggily.

"O-Oh…" That was the end of the explination, and with that, Gray quietly drifted into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

-[x]-

"I heard my brother likes her," Popuri murmured in thought, "It's kinda gross, right?" Ann nodded in agreement and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Her delicate strands of red hair had been messily tied into a plat which fell down her back.

"What do you think Gray thinks of her? I saw them hanging out yesterday." Little did Ann know, Gray was in the very next room, and if it wasn't for a small hole in the wall above him, he never would have heard her words.

A frown touched his lips. _Since when does Ann watch me…? _He thought to himself.

"Not sure. He always has this weird look when he looks at her… I can't tell what it is…" Another voice added, it sounded like Karen.

_God, does everybody watch me or something…? _He let out a low growl, barely audible to their ears.

"Maybe you should ask him, Ann!" Popuri chimed loudly. His ears perked up slightly as he heard the door open. In panic, he dived for the bed and pulled out a book, trying to look casual.

_Knock, Knock_

The door opened and there stood a grinning Ann. Her hair was unusually messy that day. Maybe she had been in a hurry when she had woken up.

"Hey." She smiled, walking into the room.

"Hi."

"Say, can I ask you something?" She muttered quietly. Gray peered up at her from the book. The goofy grin she had was still plastered messily to her face, "Do you like Claire? I mean as more than a friend?"

"What-? No… What?" He dropped the books and stood from the bed, his UMA cap falling off his head, showing his messy orange hair. It fell down and framed his face perfectly, "What are you talking about?" Ann gazed at him for a moment.

"You look nice without that hat…" She gaped upon the orange strands of hair framing his face, making a handsome picture.

"Where the hell did that come from- Wait- …What?" Ann was confusing him without trying. She'd always been like that… "What the hell happened to the 'Claire' subject?" Oh, crap! He'd brought it up again! Gray mentally punched him self.

Ann shook her head and grinned again, "I asked if you liked Claire as more than a friend! You do, don't you?" A low growl came from Gray's direction as he walked quietly towards the door and shut it in her face.

"He does," Ann said dramatically as she entered the room she was chatting to her friends in. Frustrated an annoyed, Gray fell down onto the bed behind him and stared up blankly at the ceiling.

The door of the next room opened and shut, "Hey, guys…" Claire's magically voice said dully, "What's up?"

"Nothing," The others chimed in unison. God, they were annoying him and he was listening to them through a _wall_. It would have been worse if he was actually in the room _with_ them…

Deciding not to listen anymore, Gray slipped his jumper off, and his shirt along with it. He leaned over the side of the bed to pull out an old shirt. He patted his hand on the ground, feeling around for the small cardboard box. It was… _gone_… Gray shot up from the bed and angrily pulled the door open.

"Ann you sneaky creep!" She'd been in the room earlier and removed his personals. This was all _her_ doing…

"Hehehe! Want you're box back, Gray? Gotta come in here!" Gray snarled. Frustrated, he wandered back to the bed and went to put his shirt back on.

"W-What the hell?!" He murmured. His shirt was missing, along with his jumper, "I am going to KILL you!" he called angrily into the hallway.

_Bang, thump_

"HEY!"

Claire burst through the door with the box, grinning at her sudden idea. Gray stared at her for a while. He could feel a smile curling onto his face. What was that feeling…? The beating of his heart was so fast, his stomach was churning while he smiled at the girl before him. What… was that feeling…?

She placed it on the ground and quietly ran towards the stairs, "Bye, Gray!" She called loudly.

"Bye!" He shut the door triumphantly. Through the wall, he could hear Ann sobbing loudly about how her plan failed dramatically.

Gray slipped a shirt on. _Claire and me teaming up? What a strange team… But… it could work! …Maybe…_

-[x]-

**[Two years later – Late Winter]**

Gray smiled at the blond girl. He took her hand in his own and lead her back towards her farm house. Her skin was abnormally soft. More and more, he wanted to keep her delicate little hands there in his own, forever.

In the early fall season Gray had come to a strange conclusion revolving around his feelings for Claire, his female farmer friend. Sitting in the Inn, late at night, he sat up in his bed, thoughts of her swirling through his mind. He could only think of one thing. _Love_. He _Loved_ Claire… But he knew she didn't feel the same…

"Alright, Claire, you can take it off now," He watched, smiling, as Claire slipped the cloth from around her eyes and stared at the picture pinned to her wall.

"What the- Gray, why-"

"Congratulations on you're success." He said with a grin, passing her a small note folded neatly. Money fell out and into her hand. She slipped it into her pocket and looked at the note:

_CLAiRE,_

_CONGRATUlATIoNS ON EVERYTHING. WE'RE SO vERY PROUD OF YOU. CONTINUe you'RE GOOD WORK. NOW THE FIELDS LOOK SO clEAN aND iT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU'RE HARD WORK. YOU BROUGHT US HAPPINESS WITH YOU'RE SMILES AND JOY._

_MAKE SURE TO STAY, ALRIGHT?_

"Why are there some small letters and lots of big ones?" Claire asked, examining the note.

Gray shrugged, "I get mixed up sometimes." Claire smiled and looked up at the picture again. It was the photo Gray and Claire had taken a month ago for a party they went too. Gray's arms were wrapped gently around her waist. He was grinning, just the same as Claire.

"Thanks…" She whispered softly, "I'd better go. Booger needs some dinner." Gray snickered at her pet dogs name and nodded quickly, "See you later." She stepped into her home and quickly looked at the note.  
"Why are there small letters…?" She pulled out a pen and on the bottom of the note wrote the small letters in order.

'_I Love you Claire_'

"…Gray you idiot." She murmured softly, throwing the note onto the ground. She hated it when he acted smart through paper. Why couldn't he ever act smart through person…? God! He was such a weirdo…

Claire layed out onto her large bed and let out a long, low sigh. Thoughts were swirling through her head, clouds of confusion making it hard for her thoughts to pass.

_Gray…_ She sighed softly, _You big softie idiot_

-[x]-

"I brought you some Cherries, Gray!" Claire grinned widely, "Eat up, alright?!" She seemed unusually hyper. Gray frowned to himself as he watched the girl he loved place down the basket of Cherries and throw one towards him. He caught it in his mouth and chewed on it quietly.

"So…" He muttered quietly.  
"Do they taste nice?!" she asked excitedly. What was up with her…? Gray shrugged his shoulder and passed the petite blond a smile.

"Yeah, they do, thanks." He said softly, "Claire, Can I ask you something?" Claire tensed instantly, clutching the Cherries she had in her hand. Her beautiful blue eyes were hidden by her beautiful stands of blond hair.

"Sure…" She mused darkly.

"Why are you acting so strange…?" He muttered softly, "Was it the letter I gave you?" Claire turned her head to look at the boy, "Did it… scare you or something…?"

"N-No it's just… Why'd you write a code in there? Couldn't you have just told me, Gray?" Claire asked sadly, "I would have tackled you to the ground… Hugged you and agreed…" She said softly. Gray sat up from his seat, in obvious shock.

"W-What?!" He nearly shouted. Frustrated and annoyed, Claire sat quietly on his lap and placed her face annoyingly close to his. Gray felt a harsh blush appearing on his face.

"You're bright red, Gray…" She whispered softly, "Are you… embarrassed?" Claire could hear him gulp. She placed her hand softly on his arm and let out a low sigh.  
"K-Kind of…" Before Gray could react Claire's lips were on his. The kiss burnt, but in a strange sort of way. It sent shivers down his spine, he felt so strange now…

"Y-You taste like Cherries," Gray murmured into the girl's ear after quickly pulling away. Claire let out a small giggle and placed her blond head on his shoulder.

"You do too," She replied.

"The sweet taste of Cherries…"

* * *

**A/N: ACK, SPELLING ERRORS! My computers Word System deleted spell-check, so I'm basically screwed from the start. I fixed them up as best I could, though.  
Damn you, YOU SPELL-CHECK DELETING HUNK OF GARBAGE. 3**

**Err... Anyway~ Thank you for reading this one-shot, if you did read it, and if you didn't, why the hell are you looking at it? O_o**

**3  
**


End file.
